


The Force that Binds

by EroticFantasies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Passion, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticFantasies/pseuds/EroticFantasies
Summary: In-character Reylo smut. I took scenes from The Force Awakens & The Last Jedi and made them smutty and delicious. Contains spoilers.  A tease of an interrogation. The snowy forest battle. A variation on the Smut Hut. Snoke's throne room. Primarily "vanilla", more passion-driven erotica.





	1. "You Know I Can Take Whatever I Want"

Rey stared at his face for the first time. The industrial lighting of the cell glinted in his black eyes, expressive, like his mother. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other. For those few, peaceful moments Kylo Ren and Rey were not enemies, just two individuals regarding one another.

Her heart began to pound, time caught up with her and she tore her gaze away. Every step he took towards her made her itch to escape.  _ Don't come closer, don't -  _ she pleaded internally, struggling in the restraints. He stopped less than a foot away, his eyes burning a hole in her face.

"Tell me about the droid."

Rey rattled off some hardware facts she knew he didn't care about. He interrupted her, mentioning that he had some of the map from it already. She couldn't focus on everything he was saying, his presence was distracting to her. Not fear, like Kylo would have preferred, but something else. A light at the end of a long dark hallway, in one of those dreams where you can only walk like you're trudging through molasses. The kind where the light gets a little farther away every few steps you manage to take.

"- Somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger."

Unable to go anywhere, all Rey shot him a hateful glare, but more pain showed through than she intended. If this was her last stance, she'd go down fighting him however she could.

"You know I can take whatever I want."

A tide gushed from her stomach to her chest and simmered in her fingers, washing away her trepidation. She could feel her pulse, pounding faster in her neck. Rey suddenly couldn't take her eyes off of him. A fading voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to fight it, but it was a whisper in the crowd.

Kylo paused, regarding her for a moment as though he pressed a pause button for only a second. "Don't be afraid, I feel it, too."

His hand came and gently brushed the side of her face, bringing another flurry from her core. She recoiled from the prickly sensation of his invisible probing in her temple.

A memory was pulled to the front of her mind. On Jakku she had sold her virginity to a passing pilot named Grifthe. He made small talk after catching her collect some portions. He made her laugh. That was a rare trait to find in any Jakku inhabitant, or even the sparse visitors. After they had spent the day chatting, come nightfall she had offered it, intending to hitch a ride off of the desert planet. She crammed herself into a stowaway compartment before he woke up the following morning. He had caught her when, of all things, she sneezed. He kicked her off of his ship, but not before telling her that if she had simply asked, he would have taken her anywhere.

"That's interesting," Kylo Ren smirked.

"Get out of my head." Rey gasped. A bead of sweat trickled from her scalp down the back of her shirt. His curiosity was peaked, burning. A stern voice in the back of his head chastised this had nothing to do with the map.  _ This is a vulnerable memory for her _ , he reasoned.  _ I can exploit it _ .

The sex was alright, she supposed, considering that she didn't have anything to compare it to. He was kind to her at least. Caressing her stomach and thighs, taking his time before gently taking off her clothes. He was so good with his hands, the way he touched her and seemed to read her body, knowing what to do and how to do it to feel even better than she did when she was alone. Rey considered that he must have been with many women. All the while, he asked her if she was okay and encouraged her to speak up if something wasn't right.

Rey tried to imagine a metal door to shut Kylo Ren out. "Stop, please."

Kylo Ren was grinning sadistically, the force of his invasion threw her head back into the restraint.

"Not many women get such a good first time. You should count yourself lucky."

Rey squeezed her eyes shut.

She was back on that thin mattress, under the pilot's body while he pumped into her. Her hands rested awkwardly on his waist, feeling lost in uncertainty, not knowing what to do or how to do it, lost and aimlessly floating along the waves of pleasure. Something started building within her, but she never hit the peak of it. As Grifthe came, he lifted his body and looked down into her eyes.

But she didn't see Grifthe's kind face.

It was Kylo's.

Rey screamed, bursting out of the memory like forcing herself from a dream, eyes wide, tears streaming down her face, leaning forward, pulling on the chains that held her. How  _ dare _ he corrupt her past, her memories like that. As if invading upon such a private memory was detestable enough, inserting himself into one, such an intimate was taking the violation to a whole new level.

She clung to that reasoning, that encroachment to hide the dark, sinking truth she couldn't admit to herself.

"You put that there." She spat, half in hate and half in hurt.

Kylo's lips twitched into a smirk at the corners. "If I wanted to waste my time with you, it wouldn't be anything like that." He shamelessly looked over her body, slowly, like she was a piece of meat on display. As though he was considering it. Implying that it wouldn't be considerate or gentle - rough. She couldn't help but think of what that would be. Right now?

_ That's how it would have to be _ , she thought.  _ I would never let him and he knows it. He'd have to take it... take me. I'll scream. I'll scream so loud I'll make his ears bleed, I'll- _

Rey flinched as he grabbed her jaw in his hand and leaned forward until his face was an inch from hers. She locked eyes with him, holding her ground. Terrified.  _ Do it. Do it and get it over with. Give me one more reason to hate you, one more excuse to bludgeon my staff over your skull. _

An image of him kissing her came flooding into her mind. How their lips would feel against each other. Her hate and fear melted away, filling her with warm, comforting darkness. The restraints that held her vanished in the vision and her fingers tangled into his black hair, pulling him closer to her. When he couldn't get closer she wrapped her legs around his, insatiable...

Kylo's hand dropped from her jaw and he stormed away from her. The soothing sensation ripped out from her chest, painful. Like he had torn it right out of her soul. She stared, bewildered, at his back. He was shaking.  _ He's getting angry and impatient, now _ .

Those thoughts couldn't have been hers. Her lips prickled, a phantom sensation from the image.

_ Were they his _ ?

Had she entered his mind?  _ Does he really _ -

"The map!" Kylo Ren screamed, making her jump. He spun, his black robes swirling around his imposing figure. "No more distractions. You will show me the map!"

She didn't know where her strength came from, now, but she grasped that vision of a dark metal door and held onto it, blocking him out.

Desperate for information, Kylo Ren returned to her. This time he didn't touch her, but he reached his hand out, fingers outstretched. Rey's door was impregnable.

"I'm not giving you anything." She huffed from the strain to maintain the solid image. She imagined it with locks, with bars, with reinforced hatches, with-

"Doors are made for opening."

As he said it, she couldn't help but imagine it. The door lifted open.

_ No _ !  _ Fight him _ .

Blinding light spilled out behind it and Rey pushed back, now aiming to penetrate his mind to keep him out of hers. As the light and darkness clashed, it colored a new vision.

Their naked bodies together, tangled in sheets somewhere unknown. His hand on her face. Her legs around his, hips rising to meet his, being crushed under his weight. He buried himself into the deepest parts of her, never being able to get deep enough, close enough. Her nails on his back, in his hair - not in anger or hate, but pure, raw passion. A primal craving. His hands ran over her skin, squeezing her, kissing every part that his lips could reach. When he wasn't kissing her he was staring into her eyes, gazing, overflowing with -

Kylo Ren retreated and the sudden vapidness left when he ripped away from her again knocked Rey out of his mind. They were both panting. Sweating. Rey had felt all of it as though it happened. It was real enough to leave her baffled, grasping for reality, trying to extinguish the fire rippling over her skin. She couldn't ignore it anymore. Between her thighs, she was so swollen, so aching for his touch, she needed to scream. Or cry.

_ Or beg _ .

Rey hardened against that. She would never beg him for anything. Least of all  _ that _ .

The dark prince was staring at her blankly at first, and then his expression shifted to amusement.

"This should be easy." He said, returning to her again, but walking slower, more cautiously

"Those aren't my thoughts." Rey's voice shook with her head. If he was equally affected by the visions, she could not tell. He must be, she figured, given all of the back and forth.

Kylo's hands fell down to her belt and undid it. Rey struggled hard, making the restraints clang violently.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Trying a different approach."

Rey stared down at her undone belt. He put one finger on the exposed part of her stomach, and traced down her skin a line until he touched the button holding her pants on. Rey held her breath, caught between wanting him to be done with it, and her ache for release.  _ Would it be like that _ ? She wondered. Hot and dark. Would it really feel as good as it did in their linked minds? She waited, impatient. Hesitant. Helpless. Kylo wrapped his hand around her hip.

He was smiling to himself, staring at her. His thumb caressed over her for a couple of strokes. Rey, confused by the expression on his face, began to pick at his mind. He closed the last of the distance between them, his robes brushed against her legs. She tried to look away from him but couldn't. His leg came between hers. Rey began to shake, feeling weakened and hot.

"I-I'm not attracted to you." She lied through gritted teeth.

"Aren't you?" His hand slid up her waist and lingered on the edge of her rib cage. His body this close to hers felt more restrictive than the bonds that held her. Rey forced her face away from his, and he leaned into her neck, his breath sending ripples over her skin. His fingers continued crawling up her side until they finally reached the wrap of bands that held her breasts.

In their shared mind, Kylo ripped them off of her. He crushed his lips to hers, holding her face in both hands while having his way with her. She kissed him back, letting him, surrendering to him, matching his fervor. She aching to move with him, to touch him and being tragically unable to. He undid her restraints and they fell to the cold floor, rolling around, his cloak wrapping around both of them until she had him beneath her. The light shined down over her, illuminating her like a goddess as she sat up, smiling down at him, radiating happiness and lo-

"You're not even trying to get the map." Rey suddenly spoke. A silver wall came up, separating their minds again. Kylo was squeezing her.

Kylo's gaze refocused, his skin prickling. He had felt it as though it had actually happened. Rey was scowling hatefully at him. He let go of her.

"Those aren't my thoughts," she shook her head. "I would rather give myself as a pleasure slave to a ... a hutt. I would  _ never- _ "

"Don't flatter yourself." Kylo Ren snapped. She was a caged animal. He put his hand on her waist again to probe more, but he was too strained, now. Rey flung him off of her, across the room where he landed on the opposite wall with a heavy crash that echoed down the hall. While he recuperated, Rey scavenged through his unguarded mind, peeking through the crevices for something, anything, until she was finally pulled towards -

"You." She was beaming as Kylo Ren came back and was looking at her now, his fear laid out, barren to her. "You're afraid... that you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!"

With his face twisted up, lips pursed together indignantly, Kylo Ren stormed out of the room and she felt like she could breathe again.

Rey schemed in her solitude, but the back of her mind wandered, replaying the memories he drudged up. She couldn't remember what that Grifthe's face looked like.


	2. A Steamy Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember the scene in The Force Awakens where they're fighting in the snow? This is basically how it should have went down.

The saber flew past his head, clapped into the hands of that scavenger girl. Rey. Everything went still. She looked as surprised as he felt, glancing between the hilt and him until she positioned herself and met his gaze. He was staring, he realized.

Rey frowned with concentration. Han. Han was his father. His father who loved him. She repeated it over in her head. She flicked Luke's saber to life.

The shock wore off. Kylo extended his own blade. He bid his feet to move, but they wouldn't.

Rey's nose twitched, and he sensed her focusing her anger at him just as she began rushing him, crying out with the effort. She hated him, and that weakened her. The red blade shooting from the center of Han's back stuck in her mind like a sheer curtain as she moved, jabbing and slashing at Kylo's black figure. The ground shook as she fell a tree. Despite the winter cold around them, she was already sweating. He was stronger, but she was faster and when a moment came for her to run, she took it.

Kylo slashed his saber against the rocks she had run up, sending up debris into the air.. Why did she have to run? He saw himself hurting her, only enough to get her on the ground, and then he'd end her.

Their blades came together again, this time he had her pinned, her back arching over the edge of the cliff that had formed. She was gasping, afraid, and... beautiful.

Her eyes darted between his, her chest heaving. Kylo sunk into her gasps, pounding is his head, reminding him of something… else. His cock twitched, drawing his attention away from her for the faintest of moments. Kylo licked his lips and leaned more heavily over her.

What could he say to her? To tell her they didn't need to fight. She was sloppy, but teachable. Her rage was beautiful. She could harness it. Learn from it. Together they would be…

"You need a teacher!" Kylo shouted to her over the howling wind and the sparks of their interlocked blades. "I could show you the ways of the Force."

"The Force?" She whispered. She closed her eyes. She wasn't there with him any more. She grew more solid, pushing back on his saber with some new form of strength.

Kylo's jaw clenched. How dare she ignore him - like everyone else. He tightened his grip on his saber, wanting to throttle her off the cliff that formed behind them.

Kylo shoved her, hard, knocking her saber from her hands and her off balance, backwards. She flailed, and he grabbed the loose cloth that crossed over her chest and pulled her into him. His movements no longer felt like his own, as though something else had taken over.

She felt it, too. Her hands landed on his chest and she pushed against him, but not to get close to him - to get away from the cliff. She lingered.

"You feel it, too." Kylo realized aloud.

Rey looked up at him and his realization was confirmed. She tore her gaze away and tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he held her closer.

"You're a monster!" She howled, hurling her weight against him. "Get off of me!"

Kylo kissed her.

This is wrong. This is dangerous. Rey's brain pounded, flashing warning signals. Yet she kissed him back. Her mind's warnings faded into the pulse of her heart as she cautiously surrendered. Her legs refused to move. Overwhelmed, Rey scratched up his arms, clawing her way to his shoulders. He moaned into her mouth and kissed her deeper. Her knees began to buckle -  _ no stop, what are you doing I can't _ \- her mind was a fading whirlwind as Kylo held her so close her arms were pinned there between them. He was stronger, she couldn't push him away. She didn't really want to.

"Don't be afraid." He asked, breathing into her neck. "I feel it, too." His forehead pressed against her, waiting for her to kiss him back.

Images of her back in the holding cell flashed before her eyes. The first time he said that to her. Is this what he meant back then?

Rey became aware of the hardness pressing against her, and also of the slick pool that built up in her under garment. He licked his lips, and she realized he was aching. Waiting for her to do something.

"I can't." She muttered. "You-You're-"

Angry, Kylo kissed her again. His hands moved to her head, holding her still, compliant.

She dug her nails into his chest and couldn't help but kiss him back. The dull ache in her muscles from all the running and fighting now ignited again with this  _ fury _ . This itch in her core to sink her teeth into him. To throw him down on the snow and have her way with him.

Rey indulged, biting down on his lip with all her strength. He surged with the pain and shoved her into the snow. Before she could get up, his weight was on her, his legs between hers. His hardness pressing hard, too hard, on the sensitive mound between her thighs.

Despite herself, her legs latched around his. He grabbed her shirt from the center and ripped it in half, her breast bands had unraveled and Kylo buried his face between them while Rey scratched violently at his scalp and the back of his neck, holding him there. She borrowed her fingers under his robe to scratch at his back. She began to cry out in rage and lust.

Kylo wrestled both of her hands into his, she saw her hands were caked with his blood and it gave her pause. It enraged the dark prince more. He slammed her hands down over her head

Rey trashed in complaint, in helplessness. "What are you doing?" She screamed at him as he tugged on her belt. He said nothing, only shoved her face back into the snow. He gave her pants a final tug and Rey's heart stopped as the tear of fabric ripped through the air. Snow licked at her exposed thighs.

"Ben," she whispered, trembling. He leaned back on top of her, holding her wrists still with one hand while he undid his own belt. Rey tried to look away from him but couldn't, didn't want to. She was no virgin, but this was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

_ Unforgivable. _

She grit her teeth as the word flashed in her mind, tearing her away from him.

"Be here. With me. Now." Kylo said, pulling her back.

There was no waiting, no preamble. In one motion he filled her, stretched her open with his incredible girth. They cried out together as he lingered there, staring into her conflicted, enraged gaze. He rested on top of her, his shoulder near her mouth. She curled her hips and snaked her legs around his, locking him in before she bit down on his flesh.

The pain swelled over his skin and he pumped her harder, faster. She didn't let go. Spit leaked down the sides of her mouth as the current built up in her belly. Her muscles clenched tighter around him as she rocked on the edge.

He was getting close, too, his grunts were less rhythmic, his thrusting quick and frantic. She melted into the snow as she tried to hold onto this moment. Kylo yanked himself from her jaw and brought his face down to kiss her again. She turned her face away, so he kissed her neck instead, making her skin erupt in pleasure. As her back arched with the first tugs of her orgasm, Kylo kissed her mouth, and she kissed him back.

Her legs shook as she came, moaning against his lips.

Reinvigorated by her convulsions, Kylo pistoned faster, drawing out her orgasm, melting into her until he burst inside of her, filling her with warmth. He remained there, on top of her, their breathing in sync. Snow began piling around them. Kylo slipped out of her.

She sat up and put herself back together, and Kylo did the same, facing away from her. Keeping an eye to make sure he didn't look, Rey snatched Luke's saber out of the snow and put it back on her belt where it belonged.

His energy became frantic again, and Kylo grabbed his saber and drew it. He spun on his heels to face her, angry as ever, just as the Falcon came into view.   



	3. An Isolated Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A variation on the smut hut.

Rey laid her head down on her thin pillow. The silence of the night swept into her hut, bringing peace and solitude with it. A restlessness stirred inside her, a growing frustration with master Luke and his constant stonewalling.

There was one disdainful, tiny respite. Throughout the day she had mentally connected to him. That hateful monster. Ever since she escaped the Starkiller, Kylo Ren would pop into her mind, interrupting her day. Appearing across her hut or in the middle of a field as though he had teleported to her. The first time, she had outright attacked him. After that, they tried to get information out of each other. He tried to see through her eyes, but she easily held him at bay.

She wished she could lie to herself and say she hated his presence. That when he was gone she fantasized about finally killing him. But mostly she replayed that moment he had taken her in the snow. She let him. The visions from her interrogation were slippery when she was alone, but when they connected and he was near, they were firm. She tried not to think about them, then, though, so he wouldn't know.

Rey audibly, but softly silenced herself, as though the physical exertion would stop her from remembering. She shook her head and rolled over.

She had told master Luke about her suspicions of being connected to him, but not that they had indeed been in each others minds and visible to each other. He offered about as much insight as he did with any topic she asked him about.

Rey wondered if it was because they had sex. It didn't seem likely. She couldn't read the minds of anyone else she had done it with. It also didn't explain what had happened in the interrogation room- the shared mind reading before they actually caved to their compulsions.

At one point when they mentally connected, Kylo had been topless. He seemed as frustrated about the intrusion as she had, and when he turned to face her, she saw the red bruise on his shoulder where she had bitten him through his clothes.

Something shifted the atmosphere of her hut, making her sit up. The wall next to her bed shimmered away into blackness, revealing a second room. She slowly sat up and walked to the gray border where they met. Slowly, she stretched her hand into the new room, expecting there to be some kind of force field or shock. There was nothing but warm, inviting darkness. It came over her arm like a shadow.

Feeling foolish, she whispered out into the black, "Ben?" It gave her the same sensation in the base of her skull that she had gotten all the times earlier when they connected. She ducked her head through.

The other room was warmer than her cold, lit hut. When Rey stepped through, the furnishings came into focus. In the center sat a bed, a long window of the stars spread above it. A dark gray blanket rose and fell with his breathing.

Her fingers twitched as she walked towards him. A whisper came, muttering unintelligible compulsions in her ear in a voice that sounded like his. She gazed upon his sleeping face.

Peaceful. Not what she expected. It reminded her of the first time she saw him. She saw herself brushing her fingers through his messy hair, but didn't move.

Her heart began pounding in her ears, tracking the moments she lingered there, standing over him. Staring at his face and the scar she had given him. Crescent moons formed in her palms, evidencing her inner turmoil. How she wanted to plunge her weapon into his heart. How she wanted to, just as much or more, curl up next to him and feel his arms around her. He stirred in his sleep, Rey held her breath.

_ Run. _

No.

_ Kill him. _

I can't.

_ Then run. _

She spotted the bruise on his shoulder, reminding her of how good it felt to bite him. She could taste his skin between her teeth. His lips on her chest.

_ It'll happen again. _

He was dreaming about it. She didn't know how she knew, but standing close to him like this, she could almost feel the snow on her back. His warmth penetrating her.

Her hand rested on the lightsaber, shaking as she resisted the memory. The dream morphed to what had happened before that. Their fight. She remembered the sweat dripping off of her. The frustration. The crackle of his red lightsaber. Their stalemate before he had shoved her, intending to throw her off the cliff. But he didn't. He caught her, pulled her to safety.

_ Against his body. _

Rey shivered.

Kylo's eyes fluttered open, staring directly at her.

The hesitation cost her. He saw her hand on her blade and grabbed her wrist. Rey dropped her weapon, it clattered onto the floor and rolled a short distance. In that moment she knew she didn't come here to fight with him. She set her knee on his stomach, twisting her arm until he let go, and she pinned his wrists over his head, using the Force to keep him down. Without it, he'd overpower her.

His body pulsated between her thighs, strong and hard. His lips parted with the effort of trying to get her on her back, but she wouldn't let go. Not again. The struggle brought her face towards his and his effort wavered when his eyes fell on her lips. He lifted his head just slightly towards hers.

Pulling her face away from his was like fighting a rip current. When she broke free, she gasped, throwing all of her energy on the Force, keeping him down so she could breathe. His presence was intoxicating.

_ It is. _

He kissed her exposed collarbone unexpectedly, dragging her back down. A small groan escaped his lips as he thrust his hips up, brushing his cock against the inside of her thigh. He was thinking about his dream, the memory. The visions from her interrogation. It snaked up her skin, her mind like a vine, pulling her down into it with him.

Rey hesitated. The phantom snow stung between her thighs. Her skin where he kissed her radiated heat into her blood. A shiver went up her back and it made her body shake, buckling from the spreading weakness.

Kylo broke through their stalemate enough to lift his face and kiss her. Her resistance broke like a dam and she kissed him back. Their heads sunk back into the mattress. Her fingers squeezed between his. The blanket slipped out from between them. Underneath, he was completely naked. She didn't know which of them had done it.

_ Both. _

Rey let out a strangled gasp, trying desperately to be quiet, as she fell down on him. Her slick folds wrapped around the underside of his shaft and she slid over him, guided by her own desire. Slow at first, eliciting a soft whimper from her. Kylo's body shook, fighting her through the Force to move how he wanted. She saw him break through and wrap his arms around her, flip her on her back. Smother her with his powerful body.

Realizing what he was doing, Rey shook the vision away with a smirk.

She moved along him faster, relishing his struggle for control while she melted into her pleasure.

It wasn't enough. She needed him to be inside of her. Her hips rolled up to his head and held him poised at her entrance for one precious breath.

Kylo twitched, wanting inside, but Rey held him still.

Panting, she stopped kissing him and rested her forehead on his. She went slow, eliciting a soft sigh from him that echoed her own, savoring every inch as it split through her until he was completely inside her.

She collapsed her head on the mattress between his arm and head, hair falling brushing his cheek as she started riding up and down on him. She tasted the sweat on his arm. Her tongue detected his skin and she bit him there, making him jump. It wasn't as satisfying as the first time.

_ This time it's different. _

Kylo wasn't fighting her anymore, she realized. It bothered some distant part of her, but it was like a bouncing buoy bobbing at her as she caved to exhaustion. Her head dipped below the water, sinking down onto Kylo while he sunk into her.

Her thighs began to ache. Clenching her legs against his hips, Rey thrust wildly, riding the current of pleasure. Her dark prince watched her, encouraging her wordlessly. He was projecting his sensations to her, somehow. One moment she could see herself through his eyes as saw was now, feeling herself through him, the next he was pushing her onto the snow and ripping off her clothes. She felt through his burning skin how it felt to penetrate her for the first time.

Rey let out a whimper, slowing down so she wouldn't cum. Her legs shook in complaint, her body cried out in rebellion. But she didn't want it to be over yet.

Kylo pushed his lips against her neck, her cheek, finding his way to her lips. The force holding him down faltered, but he didn't fight back.

Rey stopped kissing and stared at him.

"Why aren't you fighting me?"

He blinked. "Do you want me to?"

_ I need you to. _

He felt her need  _ and _ understood her conflict. He pushed back, trying to free his arms from her grip. It made her angry. He was hers, this time. Each bounce on his cock made her stronger. She could even sit up and stare down into his eyes while he struggled, her hands on his chest, his lips twisting up with the strain of trying to push her off of him, his will breaking and building as she had her way with him.

There came an impasse. If Rey focused on holding him down, her pleasure slipped away. If she focused on her pleasure, he began to over power her.

"Let go." Kylo encouraged her. "It's okay."

He thought of her cumming. How good she felt squeezing around him, her body shaking with ecstacy, the pride he felt at knowing he had done that. Something good. She felt it all pool in her belly, making her legs and arms weak. She couldn't hold on.

As she came, she crashed down, latching her body tight to his, taking him as deep as she could. Her face came down on his shoulder as she shuddered and breathed in his scent, his warmth. As the intense first contractions passed, Rey kept pumping, slowly, to prolong it just a little longer.

She realized too late that she had stopped forcibly overpowering Kylo.

His strong arms came around her hips and crushed her to him. One arm went to her hair, across her back to hold her still. He fucked her hard and fast, burying her face into his shoulder to muffle the forced moans he pushed out of her. The bed shook, creating a rhythmic creaking.

_ Someone will hear. _

It brought her back to reality.

Panic.

Rey dug her short nails into his back and tried to bite him, but couldn't reach anything. It was too much. He was enraptured with her, lost in her, his words echoed in her head:  _ Let go _ .  _ It's okay _ .  _ Let go _ . Overwhelmed, Rey squeezed her eyes shut and surrendered herself to him.

She felt his orgasm through their bond.

He went still, shoved deep, stretching her open. His heart pounded against hers, and his member throbbing, pouring into her. Her back arched on its own, a reflex from the bloom of pleasure in her body and his orgasm, and she came again, wracked by a sudden sob. Kylo shoved her mouth against his shoulder and she sank her teeth into him once again, hot and sad, confused and relieved.

He rolled back onto his back and let her go. The room seemed to drop ten degrees immediately. Rey spilled out next to him, catching her breath, wiping the tear that streaked down her cheek unexpectedly. She turned her head and saw him staring at her.

"What's happening?" She asked before she could think too much about the repercussions. He seemed really far away now.

"Our link is fading." He said after a long silence. She turned to look at where her room was and saw it now had taken over most of Kylo's room. She wanted to touch him again, to hold his face in her hands and kiss him. To do these things without worrying about the consequences. She turned around but he wasn't there. She was staring at her own hut. In her own bed. All traces of Kylo Ren gone except the dull ache between her legs.


	4. "You're Mine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter DOES contain spoilers from The Last Jedi! Angsty throne room smut.

Rey could hardly discern all the red around her. The lifeless lumps of the Praetorian guards, blood, saturated cloaks pooled over the floor. Snoke's body slid out of his throne and made a wet collapse on the floor. She licked her bottom lip and spun on her heel, the immediate threat was over, but they were still in the heart of the First Order. The faint crackling of Kylo's saber was a dim buzz in her ears, getting louder. He was coming towards her, residual adrenaline from their battle

There was a glint in his eyes that reminded her of their battle on the Starkiller Base.

"Here?" her lips moved, the word only whispered out.

She skewed her gaze. He's a monster, she reminded herself. It was a weak reminder, a whisper next to the fact that he had not only just saved her, but also murdered Snoke. His pull on her, their chemistry, was only a gentle tug at this distance. Enough for her to walk away, but not enough to ignore. She didn't want to ignore it.

I have to.

_ But why? _

The Dark Prince's eyes burned with possession as he panted, sparking something new to their tension Rey hadn't yet felt. He intended to have her again.

"Stop," Rey forced the word out from her gut. The air between them became dense, like she was breathing water. One foot forced itself behind the other and she took a step back. It was like taking a drop out of an ocean.

"You keep denying it." Kylo spoke. "You know what happens when you give in-"

Their first kiss. Her body over his. The ice on her back. His body over hers. The stretch of him inside her. His wrists in her hands. Her velvet walls pulsating around him.

"-and you still resist me."

Kylo closed the distance between them too fast for her to respond, except to turn her face away.

"I saved you." Kylo's warm breath sent goosebumps down her neck and pine, turning the pit of her stomach into a pool of lead. He grabbed her jaw and forced her face towards him. She stubbornly kept her eyes fixed away. It reminded him of their first meeting, when she was locked in the interrogation room.

Rey knew if she looked, her resistance would melt away. She had to put an end to this. Before it got any more complicated.

_ It's too late for that. _

"It's okay." Kylo said. "I'm not going to hurt you. You know that." She heard the smirk in his voice. "I haven't yet."

Rey summoned images of Han to find her purpose again, but it lost its fire. She understood his conflict, now. It made her weak. She freed her arm and slammed it into his chest, but Kylo pressed her body closer to his in response. Her legs shook and buckled. His arm wrapped around her lower back, supporting her weight.

His inner turmoil poured into her mind - the training with master Luke, Snoke's manipulation, the burning desire for the conflict to be over. Her, through his eyes, and not just their trists. Her passion, her rage, her energy.

She closed her eyes, though it pained her. She didn't want to, but she felt she must.

_ You can't shut me out, Rey. _

His anger flared again, demanding her attention. How dare she. He had opened himself to her, he had saved her. He had shown her everything and it hadn't been enough. Even the night she came to him she needed him to resist her. She asked him to. Why did she resist him? How could she keep-

_ She likes me like that _ , he realized.  _ As her enemy _ . He saw himself through her eyes, strong and imposing. Intimidating. The man who cut down everything in his path with impunity. The wayward son of Han and Leia - the legendary Skywalker bloodline. His desire for her, a nobody, made her feel like somebody. Every time he seduced her, he relieved her of the burden of choice, absolved the guilt she felt by wanting him.

Rey finally locked eyes with him.

"You owe me your life." Kylo stated.

His face went void of emotion, but she could feel his intentions bursting in her mind like a solar flare. Rey's hands pressed against his chest, to stop the crushing gravity that pulled her heart and body to his.

_ You're mine. _ He said to her without moving his mouth.

Rey caved before his lips crashed against hers. Her arms slid up his chest and tangled into his hair, pulling him closer. He reached down under her loosened belt and dove into her wetness. Rey cried out in surprise and buckled from the pleasure, throwing her head back. His fingers caressed around her clit, between her folds, invading her mind to discover what felt best to her.

She lifted one leg around his hip, grasping him to keep herself steady. He speared one finger inside of her and she moaned, her back arching enough to loosen her grip on his scalp. Kylo lifted his other hand to the back of her head so she couldn't break this kiss again. But she began to shake and lose her balance, losing herself in the pleasure he gave her.

Her hand fluttered to his belt, fumbling with it madly. He let go of her head and grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Say it," Kylo whispered against her lips.

His hand pulled out of her, eliciting a moan of complaint. "You owe me your life, say it."

Rey bit down on her bottom lip, struggling to free her hands.

"You- I… owe you my life."

The truth of it weighed down on her, though she barely recognized her own voice.

"You're mine." Kylo pressed. "Say it."

"You're mine." She glared at him, lust boiling under her skin.

Irritated, Kylo Ren picked her up. Her legs latched around his waist as she cried out and bit into his shoulder, nails clawing madly at whatever parts of him she could grasp. She dug into his scalp and drew blood. Each swipe she made only solidified his resolve to soothe her conflicted conscious.

He dropped Rey onto Snoke's throne, still warm and slick with the master's blood. Kylo sunk on his knees, unfastening his belt. Rey tried to get up but Kylo Ren held her down with invisible arms. He pulled her pants down halfway to her knees and lifted her ankles up next to her face, holding her down with his weight.

"You're mine." He repeated. His body trapped her legs between them. Rey didn't have the strength to shove him off, even if she wanted to. Just like that time in the snow, he gave her no warning before he plunged into her. But she had been long ready, anticipating it, and she opened for him willingly. Her gasp gave him shivers. Her nails clutched his arms for dear life as he lingered there, savoring her. He pulled out and her body shook, begging him to fill her up again.

Each thrust built upon the last, sucking her into a vortex. She couldn't get out, and the longer she stayed, the less she wanted to leave. She needed to hurt him. To fight him. She needed him deeper inside of her. To stretch her body out, to wrap herself around him and hold him there. She needed him to know she could help him.

Kylo ignored her struggles easier than he had in the past. She was tighter in this position, and how she moaned when he entered her trapped him in the rhythm. He couldn't take the time he wanted with her, not here, but he didn't know when they'd be together, really together, again. And if she needed him to be her enemy right now, he was okay with that.

Their union was inevitable. There would come a day when they'd have nothing but time.

Rey had started pushing back, and suddenly he was flung from her, down on his back at the foot of the throne. Rey had pulled her pants off and set both of her legs down on the floor in time for Kylo to reach her again, punishing her with another deep kiss. She pulled him on top of her, locking her ankles together around his back. Her head pressed against the back of the throne but she ignored it as he held her there, plunging himself as deep as he could get, as fast as he could.

"Cum for me, Rey."

"Ben," she gasped, panicking. It was too soon, she didn't want it to be over. Not yet. She sensed his panic of getting caught, but it was whisked away with memories of their previous encounters, and the new understanding that stirred between them.

"Look at me when you cum." He put his hand on the side of her face to stare into her eyes, invading her mind again to feel what she felt. To do what she craved for him to do. She feared being too loud, so he clapped his hand over her mouth and she screamed into it.

Her eyes met his in that pivotal moment.

_ Kiss me. _

Kylo did, slowing his pace to savor each convulsion of her body until she dragged the orgasm out of him. She kissed him back, her hands in his hair lovingly this time, without violence. He froze deep inside her, emptying into her all of his agony and love, leaving her writhing, her legs shaking, surrendering to the torrent of ecstacy.

Rey's eyes slid closed, then opened again, this time welled over with tears and bloodshot, staring away from him.

Kylo sunk back down onto the floor, resting his head against her belly as he caught his breath.

"Join me." He pleaded. "Be my queen. We can rule together."

Rey shook her head and bit down on the inside of her cheek, angry at him for bringing it up so soon. Loving him despite it.

He was bare to her, vulnerable, by his own choice. She caressed his head in a weak attempt at comfort.

"Don't take this path, Ben. Please."

He steeled himself from her. A door began to close between them as he pulled away, hurt by her rejection. He got back on his feet and began making himself decent again. She did the same, grasping her irritation for protection now that he had cut himself off from her.

The quickness with which he did stung her.

He was just as hurt.

"Do we have to do this now?" She muttered, sensing him slipping farther away, wanting him to come back.

"You're still holding on!" Kylo erupted in a rage. "It doesn't have to be that way anymore. No more Jedi, no more Sith, just-"

But Rey had already grasped her resolve and threw her hand out towards Luke's lightsaber where it had rested on the floor. Kylo saw it floating towards her and let out a cry of anguish as he fought for the weapon.

Neither of them looked at the other, all their focus was on the weapon until it snapped in half, flinging them to opposite sides of the room.

 


End file.
